George John Leavengood (c1755-1781)/descendants
I. George John Leavengood (c1755-1781) was born circa 1755 at Germany. He married Anna Maria Werner (9618) on 16 Nov 1773 at Berks, PA, USA. He died in 1781. :A. Jacob Leavengood (1774-1837) was born circa 1 Oct 1774. He married Christine Eckhart (c1774-1849) before 1801. He appeared on the census of 1820 at Household 234, Green Township, Harrison, OH, USA. He appeared on the census of 1830 at German Township, Harrison, OH, USA. He died on 16 Dec 1837. ::1. Mary Leavengood (5385) was born circa 1801 at PA, USA. She appeared on the census of 1820 in the household of Jacob Leavengood (5383) at Household 234, Green Township, Harrison, OH, USA. She married Michael Clickner (9625) on 13 Apr 1826 at Harrison, OH, USA. As of 13 Apr 1826, her married name was Mary Clickner (5385). She appeared on the census of 1830 in the household of Michael Clickner (9625) at New Jefferson, Harrison, OH, USA. ::2. George Leavengood (2931) was born on 28 Jul 1802 at Northumberland, PA, USA. He appeared on the census of 1820 in the household of Jacob Leavengood (5383) at Household 234, Green Township, Harrison, OH, USA. He married Elizabeth Abel (5411), daughter of Christopher Abel (3352) and Sarah Beckley (3347), on 8 Mar 1849 at Harrison, OH, USA. He lived before 1850 at German Township, Harrison, OH, USA. He died on 29 Dec 1871 at age 69. ::3. Jacob Leavengood II (3836) was born circa 6 Jun 1806 at Harrison, OH, USA. He appeared on the census of 1820 in the household of Jacob Leavengood (5383) at Household 234, Green Township, Harrison, OH, USA. He appeared on the census of 1830 in the household of Jacob Leavengood (5383) at German Township, Harrison, OH, USA. He married Catherine Miller (3837), daughter of George Absalom Miller (2909) and Christiana Sawvel (2910), on 28 Feb 1837 at Harrison, OH, USA. He died on 7 Jul 1881. :::a) Malinda Leavengood (5741) was born circa 1838. :::b) Sarah Leavengood (8772) was born circa 1840 at OH, USA. She married Jesse Clark Winings (8728), son of Samuel S. Winings (3757) and Elizabeth Beckley (5495), on 21 Dec 1865. As of 21 Dec 1865, her married name was Sarah Winings (8772). :::c) Mary Ann Leavengood (5743) married David Hoobler (5740), son of Michael Hoobler (5377) and Catherine Elizabeth Shultz (5378). Her married name was Mary Ann Hoobler (5743). She was born circa 1844. She died on 27 Sep 1920. ::::(1) Ira S. Hoobler (5877) was born on 15 Oct 1875. He died on 9 Oct 1876. ::::(2) Kinney V. Hoobler (5878) was born on 23 Feb 1883. He married Ollie B. Naragong (5879), daughter of Irvin Naragong (5880) and Christina E. Barnhouse (5881), on 9 Nov 1904. :::d) Lydia Leavengood (5744) was born circa 1848. :::e) Francis Miller Leavengood (5509) was born circa 17 Mar 1851. He died on 18 Jun 1851. :::f) Elizabeth Leavengood (5508) was born circa 18 Mar 1853. She died on 26 Aug 1861. ::4. Elizabeth Leavengood (5386) was born circa 1808 at Harrison, OH, USA. She appeared on the census of 1820 in the household of Jacob Leavengood (5383) at Household 234, Green Township, Harrison, OH, USA. ::5. Rachel Leavengood (5387) was born on 1 Mar 1809 at Harrison, OH, USA. She appeared on the census of 1820 in the household of Jacob Leavengood (5383) at Household 234, Green Township, Harrison, OH, USA. She died on 30 Sep 1864 at age 55. ::6. Rose Ann Leavengood (9626) was born on 1 Mar 1809. She died on 26 Mar 1809. ::7. John Leavengood (5388) married Rachel (--?--) (9627). He was born circa 1811 at Harrison, OH, USA. He appeared on the census of 1820 in the household of Jacob Leavengood (5383) at Household 234, Green Township, Harrison, OH, USA. He died on 19 Feb 1879. :B. John Leavengood (9619) was born on 26 Aug 1776 at Lancaster, PA, USA. :C. George Leavengood (9620) was born on 27 Oct 1779. Category:Descendants pages